


Action!

by aomgsus



Category: DPR- fandom, K-Hip Hop
Genre: Filming, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomgsus/pseuds/aomgsus
Summary: Sure, Christian’s filmed and directed plenty of things before. It's just that his best friend's amateur sex tape hasn't ever been one of them.





	Action!

**Author's Note:**

> This finished product brought to you by moscato, a little chocolate, and a tub full of pretty pink bubbles that I paid a little too much for.
> 
> [Work started: March 5th]

 “Man, I haven’t gotten fucked in a _while._ ”

 The comment comes out of nowhere, but Christian isn’t terribly surprised. The only difference between sober Dabin and inebriated Dabin is the sudden lack of any brain-to-mouth filter. He takes the brash comment with a shrug and another sip of his beer, chuckling as Dabin stares at him from across the dining room table in Christian’s dimly-lit apartment like he has all the answers.

 “C’mon, it couldn’t have been that long ago. Right? I mean, there are girls constantly throwing themselves at you.” This doesn’t seem to do much for the rapper’s antsy state. He seems to be draped upon the chair now, going slack to groan in frustration before leaning forward again just a tad too fast, body tight and rigid once more.

 “I mean, _yeah_ , I’ve had sex. But like… I haven’t gotten _fucked_ in a while.”

 And if they had been keeping track, that would have won most shocking comment of the night. Christian nearly chokes on another swig of beer, forcing himself to choke it down through the burn in his nose and throat. “I’m sorry?” he asks, because what else could he possibly say to that?

 “Yeah man, like. A dick appointment. What else could I possibly mean?” Dabin meets his gaze with a look that implies Christian just might be stupid. Which he just might be, considering he’s been completely oblivious of his good friend’s attraction to other men until just now.

 “I just…” He’s trying, genuinely trying, to formulate a coherent and sensible response. Apparently he takes too long with it, too; Dabin has a devilish smile on his face, smirking bemusedly.

 “It bothers you that you didn’t know.”

 “No it doesn’t.” He shoots back, maybe a little too quick. But it _doesn’t._ It’s not like his… _thoughts_ about Dabin have been constant anyways. It’s not his business- just Dabin’s. Dabin and his small, pert ass. Dabin, who’s all but laughing at him with his stupidly cute smile for acting a bit petty.

 “You can be bothered.” He shrugs, tapping idly on the tabletop. “I’d imagine that could be hard to get used to after assuming I only like chicks for so long.”

 “No, honestly.” Christian sits up straighter, trying to make proper eye contact even though the glint of mischief in Dabin’s eyes makes it far harder to keep his own feelings out of this conversation. “That’s honestly none of my business. You like who you like.”

 “Cool.” Dabin seems completely unperturbed, sipping his drink coyly. Because he knows he’s in good company, but tipsy Dabin likes to press everyone’s buttons. Christian feels it about to happen. “Random thought, though…”

 “I hardly bet it’s random,” Christian accuses lightly. He’s got no time for mind games this late at night. “Quit playing innocent, just say what you mean.”

 “Fine.” Dabin responds confidently, brow quirking as he takes Christian’s beer and sets it on the table. Which is only a little odd. “Have you ever wondered what you look like during sex?” He asks. He looks pretty deep in thought for someone who’s not too far from plastered.

 “I mean, whenever the curiosity hits me… I dunno, I can find out pretty easily. Considering how many cameras I have.”

 “Oh yeah?” Dabin asks casually, looking at him with a strange glint to his eyes. And that can’t mean anything good.

 Christian nods again, unable to help smiling himself. “What, you’re wondering what you look like? Want me to film you or something?”

 “Sure, yeah. Why the fuck not?”

 Suddenly it makes sense why he shouldn’t have been holding anything.

 “Oh, you were just joking?” Dabin asks, breaking the silence after a few moments. He still seems entirely unfazed, popping a chip in his mouth. It’s almost maddening how chill he can be about all of this.

 “Well, yeah,” he answers in minor disbelief, cheeks flushed from more than just the alcohol. “I hadn’t ever imagined filming your own personal porno, in case that’s what you’re asking.”

 “Ah, my bad.” Dabin taps on the side of his bottle for a bit, looking around the room before looking back at him. There’s an intrigued and just slightly predatory look in his eyes, demanding, curious. “But would you?”

 Christian is again left with no words, looking for any sign that this is a joke. Any indication that his close friend is truly asking him to do him a solid and look at him naked all day, when he’s imagined things about Dabin he’d never admit to anybody. He’s seen Dabin shirtless and knows how sensual he can be, and he’s got a strong sense that Dabin sees sex as a game, a challenge of who can take and give the most without running out of energy first. But there are no signs. And it’s a very, very bad idea that Christian should turn down for the sake of their friendship and his own sanity.

 “I don’t see why not.” Dabin smiles like he’s just won something.

 “Aight, cool.”

 “Yeah, cool,” Christian responds noncommittally, watching Dabin go to watch TV and eventually doze off on the couch.

 There’s just enough sober left in him to wonder if he knows what he’s actually walked into.

 

\--

 

 They’re back in Christian’s apartment not even a week later, most likely a product of Dabin’s enthusiasm and the urge to do this before either of them backs out. Christian understands the logic- they both know he’d be the one to back out. But he can’t, and they both know that, too. This is one of those bad decisions that has to be made.

 The guy that Dabin invites over is foreign. Which is irrelevant considering their own backgrounds, but it’s a detail Christian notices. Mainly because the guy’s just tall enough for it to make a difference compared to himself and Dabin- something he can tell is making that devilish light in the rapper’s eyes twinkle brighter.

 It had been funny, really. He’d hardly taken two steps in the door before asking if he was there to satisfy a cuckolding kink of theirs. Dabin had snorted a little at the thought of them as a couple, which was kinda cute and kinda made him feel off. There hadn’t been much said after that, though- it wasn’t like Christian was actually directing anything. He was just there to film, to further make Dabin feel like the star he was.

  Truly, he was a star. Watching him in the bedroom was just as captivating as it was to watch him onstage. Dabin kissed with a passion, ran his hands over the man’s toned biceps like he owned them. Despite being eager to give in to the hands that gripped his ass and removed his shirt, he had something to prove. It was a battle he would lose, and with grace. And here Christian was, telling his hands not to tremble and ruin all their footage with his own hidden desires to touch.

 The way Dabin’s eyes had glimmered when he pulled out the other man’s half hard dick was almost unreal.  “It’s perfect,” he had responded, a touch of reverence to his tone that nearly made Christian jealous. Envy quickly made way for awe; soon Dabin was taking as much as he could into his mouth with a sort of finesse. His lashes fluttered so prettily as he relaxed his throat around the length and girth, the man’s hands cupping his face to rock smoothly into his mouth.

 It seems so oddly intimate, the way Dabin seems to trust this stranger with his body. In some ways it should be alarming for Christian to see one of his closest friends so bare, back a delicate arch into the mattress as he rocks back onto another man’s fingers to get what sends his toes curling. Instead, he feels nearly inadequate. He doesn’t feel like he should be seeing the infinitesimally small kicks of Dabin’s feet when that spot is stroked, feels unworthy of hearing the small and genuine gasps, the soft plea of “I need more, please” when he’s ready.

He tries to focus on the camera, framing the shot to encompass the impatient wiggle of Dabin’s hips along with the artful tousle to his hair as he lifts his head from the sheets. The faintest whisper of what Christian thinks is his name brings him right back to the allure of Dabin’s gaze, and there’s the slightest moment when he thinks to look away. But he can’t quite bring himself to, and he’s left to hold Dabin’s gaze as his mouth lolls open from unadulterated pleasure and the man presses inside.

 Christian doesn’t feel worthy of any of this and god, does he want to be.

 “God, _please_ ,” Dabin huffs softly, and suddenly the room seems to change. Christian sees nothing but his blissed out face, the way his eyebrows raise that little bit each time a thrust hits deep enough for his liking. He hears nothing but the beautiful lilt of his moans, as deep as his normal tone but so much gentler. The slight hitch in breath, the full body tremble, each time a slap is landed to his ass. All so much less forceful and, somehow, still imposing and demanding of Christian’s full attention.

 The only reason he’s kept even a fragment of sanity, Christian realizes, is that he hasn’t seen all of Dabin yet. He’s overcome with the perverse desire to roll his friend over himself to see what the rapper’s been stroking idly between his legs, like he wants to savor every sensation. The other man seems to think the same thing and it just may be the only time Christian’s genuinely appreciative of the other man’s company, when he’s rolling Dabin over onto his back. His back arches off the bed in a gentle slope as he stretches and Christian’s gaze is drawn to it, the pretty pink flush of his friend’s dick as it twitches impatiently against his lower stomach. His grip tightens around the camera and just barely prevents him from reaching out to touch.

 Dabin’s eyes catch his again as he catches his breath, arms spread against the sheets and delicate legs hooked over the other man’s arms. The connection is stronger this time, with the space between them so sparse that he can hear Dabin’s breath break, hear his moan quiver as he’s filled to the hilt again.

 “Fuck, Christian.”

 He nearly drops the camera. Because there is no way, genuinely _no_ way that Dabin just said his name with another man between his legs. But there’s just enough confidence mingled with the disbelief in Dabin’s own eyes for him to know that it was real, that it happened.

 The blood travels south so fast that Christian nearly gets lightheaded. It takes every ounce of strength to not reach out and grab him, claim Dabin like the property he knows he’s too good to be. And yet there’s something to his eyes that says he’d take it anyways, that he’d willingly yield to being someone else’s and thrive on it. To being Christian’s.

 He tries to maintain enough distance because the other man doesn’t seem to notice, seems to only be acutely aware of his pace as he pounds into Dabin’s petite frame with increasing urgency. Christian feels a “ _fuck_ ” travel past his lips but he feels Dabin’s deep groan far more. Another glance beyond his screen and he’s staring directly at Dabin, making him tremble just a little before looking away to survive the intensity of it all.

 “Tell me how it feels.” Christian actually finds it in himself to say something, and nothing could be more perfect. It makes Dabin grip his length, stroking at a messy pace. He’s never looked so beautiful.

 “It’s so good,” he breathes, sounding breathier and just a bit whinier than usual. Even if it’s only by a bit, it feels like the air’s been knocked out of Christian because _god_ he’s talking his friend through getting fucked. “So good, I’m so full of it.”

 The other man seems to play along with them, from their stupor, pulling out to make Dabin groan. “Show me how much you want it,” Christian whispers. And Dabin wants so desperately to reach into his sweats and take him instead, but that isn’t part of the deal here. So he makes Christian want it instead, working back onto his company’s dick until he’s gripping the sheets and ready to lose his mind. And Christian is right there, facade still impressively intact as he films Dabin taking every inch.

 “You like the size, don’t you?”

 Dabin trembles like a leaf, eyes shut tight for a moment. “Gonna come right now if you keep that up.”

 “I’m just being an involved director,” Christian argues innocently, ensuring he keeps his voice just loud enough to hear without being obnoxious in the film audio.

 “You’re being an asshole.” Dabin quips, biting his lip as he starts to gyrate back. The way his brows furrow as he chases pleasure accentuates the scar between his eyebrows, and something about seeing every familiar detail of his friend dripped in lust drives Christian madder still.

 Christian could watch another man lose his senses in Dabin all day, because he can only begin to imagine the possibility of getting to do it himself. To be the one to unwind his close friend so well like this. The urge is so real that his hands tremble with it when the man reaches his peak, Dabin’s cherubic lips pursed in a plea for him to bury deep inside. Desperate to get as much pleasure as he can so he can come too.

 “Come for me, babe.”

 Christian nearly does.

 The man rolls off his condom and lets himself out without much to say, Dabin seeming far less interested than he did before. Christian then realizes they never even asked his name, so maybe he hadn’t been interested in the first place. In any case it’s far more apparent now, Dabin wriggling just the slightest against the sheets, still achingly hard.

 “You didn’t come,” Christian says casually, trying to maintain distance through his lens. “Were you just flattering him?”

 “I couldn’t get off with you right there and your hands not on me,” he replies calmly, form rigid as he touches himself. And Christian does drop his camera then, doesn’t even care to check its orientation or focus as he hurries up into the bed to meet him.

 “Might as well help, then.” And Dabin beams, pulling him in and whispering a myriad of pleas. He can’t help but relent instantly, pressing his fingers in against the rapper’s fluttering walls to the sound of his gasps. Hands scratch at his back under his shirt, body so much more responsive than before. Christian can’t help kissing along Dabin’s neck as he begins to stroke his dick to the symphony of stuttering breaths, lithe body pressing into him as much as he can manage to.

It doesn’t take him long at all, stroking at where Dabin begs him to with apprehension and enthusiasm all at once. Whispering filthy things into his ear that make Dabin’s orgasm hit and hit hard, holding tight to Christian’s shoulders and nearly breaking the skin with his nails. It’s irresistible to give in to and he has no choice either, rutting against Dabin’s thigh until he ruins his sweats and mindlessly bites down on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

 The frenzy is gone just as soon as it overtook them, dissipating and leaving them in an exhausted state of relief.

 “That footage is gonna be interesting to go  through, huh?” Christian chuckles, running his hand idly through Dabin’s hair. Indulging in the view of him, head lolling about as he fights off sleep to enjoy this moment of bliss.

 “It just might be my best work yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> The tags may say "shameless smut" but let me assure you, any porn I post here is anything but shameless lol
> 
> I guess this is my "debut" in the DPR tag! For some reason I was really shy and hesitant to post this one, but I like it a lot. Hopefully, you will too. Dabin seems to emanate sex, and I hope I did him justice. Also, I’m so happy to say that I got tickets to see DPR on the upcoming tour!


End file.
